The Ghost Game
by RedRose1993
Summary: "it is told that just outside town there is a deserted cabin in the woods. They say the place is haunted… and if you wanna get out alive from there… you have to obey 8 simple rules" she leaned back as everyone looked at her in curiosity. "what are the rules?" anna asked. Mikan smiled. "it's a game honey, you tell it right before the game begins".
1. Chapter 1

hey guys! this is my first horror story!

i'm a new fanfic member, this is also my FIRST story. I hope u like it!

* * *

**The Ghost Game**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"I can't believe that freaking playboy!" sumire's tantrums were heard all over the campus. Who wouldn't? she had been yelling the past hour about her loving boyfriend… cheating behind her back.

Sumire sniffed (dramatically and fakely) as she flipped her straightened dark green hair over her shoulders. With her perfectly manicured fingers she wiped away the 'fake tears'. Like hell she cared if he cheated on her, like she never did. But being the dramatic person she was, she had to keep herself interesting for other people. It came along with the status of being an Queen Bee.

Her friend mikan listened to her tantrums and just sat there being a good support. Sumire and mikan where both absolutely different. While sumire had those fake straight hair and tons of make up to make her look hot and sexy, mikan had the average beauty with her slightly curled auburn hair and big beautiful brown eyes. Sumire was long and slender, the perfect cheerleader. While mikan was not too long and delicate, like a porcelain doll.

"there, there sumire… it's okay" mikan's soothing voice actually made sumire want to barf. The girl though she was actually THAT pathetic?

"there you are mikan" anna walked up to them with a smile that turned a smirk as soon as she saw sumire. Sumire looked furiously at her. "You bitch!" she shrieked angrily. You know why? Because anna was the one koko cheated her with.

She couldn't even understand what he saw in anna. Sure she had something, with her cotton candy curls and big blue eyes. Sure she was attractive but hello? She (sumire) was head cheerleader and the most sexiest girl on campus.

"oh grow up sumi, he just wanted sex with me… what's the big deal?" oh did she forgot to mention that anna is a whore? Yeah, it's normal. She is full with alcohol & sex.

"it's not even called cheating technically. It's a ONS" hotaru said as she crossed her arms while leaning against the wall. Hotaru was a whole different person. She had the coldest looks anyone could have. Yet people found her beautiful. She had short hair and a creamy white skin. Snow white (like mikan calls her) but yeah, she meant one-night-stand. Whatever, bitch.

"anna, try to be more human" nonoko came walking up to them. She pushed her glasses back as mikan smiled at her. Nonoko was anna's twin, weird right? Anna is a whore while nonoko is mother Theresa. Anna is popular (being the whore) while nonoko is the nerd. Anna has pink curls while nonoko has dark blue waves.

"come on girls, I wanna have something to eat" mikan said with a smile. Sumire rolled her eyes and took the lead, walking like she was on a catwalk with her hips swaying form left to right. Anna smiled as she linked her arm with mikan. Nonoko walked behind them with her books in her hands while hotaru rolled her eyes and walked after them.

All four may be different but together they were a group. Not alone of course. "hey nattie" mikan smiled at her boyfriend as she took place on his lap. Natsume kissed her. He is her prince charming. The perfect guy any girl would LOVE to have. His crimson eyes were mesmerizing and the way he ran his hand through his messy yet sexy raven hair would make you want to look at him and his god like figure.

"hey babe" mikan giggled as natsume slid his arm around her slender figure and pulled her close. Hotaru rolled her eyes. "go get a room". Sumir glared at koko. Yes, her sexy boyfriend, who also is the football team's captain. Why wasn't natsume? Because he is the bad boy hottie.

Koko was hot too, with his messy sandy hair and green eyes and he same god like body. Yet he is a playboy hottie. "come on sumi. You can't stay mad at me" sumire rolled her eyes as she flipped her hair again. She sat far away from koko. Almost next to yuu.

Yuu is their school captain. The one who listens to everyone's complains, the one who gives their school a good reputation, the one who's father sponsors the school so the one who is filthy rich. He wasn't bad looking, but he wasn't as attractive as natsume and his best bud ruka are.

Didn' tell you about ruka? Well he is the opposite of natsume. Natsume tanned, dark hair and crimson eyes… ruka fair skinned, blond hair and blue eyes. Natsume bad, ruka your gentlemen. The thing they both have in common is their awesome body and millions of fan girls.

"look there is ruka" mikan waved at him as he walked up to his friends. He gave them all a nod as he sat next to hotaru. "so I heard this funny thing" he smirked as he looked from anna, to koko and then to sumire. Hotaru smirked as sumire glared at him.

"don't even start" ruka shrugged as he leaned back. Like he cared who fucked with who. Natsume shook his head.

"now about more important things… why don't we start looking for a scary place" mikan looked confused at him. What scary place?

"we go camping for a whole weekend at some deserted place every Halloween. It's like a tradition and since you are new, you get to choose a place" hotaru explained as mikan smiled excitedly.

"oh my gosh! I got this awesome place!" all of them looked curiously at mikan as she smiled. She told them all to come closer.

"it is told that just outside town there is a deserted cabin in the woods. They say the place is haunted… and if you wanna get out alive from there… you have to obey 8 simple rules" she leaned back as everyone looked at her in curiosity.

"what are the rules?" anna asked. Mikan smiled. "it's a game honey, you tell it right before the game begins".

* * *

soooo this is the first little chapter. i'm almost finished with the second, may take a week or so. did u like it? i'm actually a MAJOR fan of horror and when i read stories i was like... the don't have much horror with GA cast, no actual horror fic. then I thought waiiiitttttttt rose, u can make a fic with horror!

so i can already tell you, this will be the scariest horror fic you've read!

enjoy! and love you guys!

xxRose


	2. Chapter 2

back, sorry for the delay! and thank you for adding this story as favorite!

* * *

**The Ghost Game**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_**Babe, you can't stay mad at me.  
just pick up the goddamn phone**_

_**Koko**_

Sumire smirked as she threw her blackberry on the bed and started packing. All she needed was some sexy clothes, her bikini and everything else to make her look fabulous. She heard knocking on her window, sumire quickly turned around in fear.

"fuck! Koko!" she huffs angrily but still opens the window for him. "what are you doing here?" koko closed the window behind him and placed his bag down. "I came to apologize" sumire raised her eyebrow.

"don't want it, get out" koko smirked as he walked up to her. "sumire you and I both know you need and love me" sumire rolled her eyes, yeah she needed him. Because he was the captain and only the head cheerleader dates him right?

"okay okay, just don't let it happen again" koko smirked, he knew exactly how his girl was. Ditzy, status-loving bitch. He embraced her as he whispered in her ears.

"they're coming in an hour to pick us up. We have enough time".

"shouldn't we go pick koko up?" mikan asked as she sat next to natsume, his arms wrapped around her tiny body. "he's at sumire's" mikan looked confused, didn't she like hate him? Oh well, sumire is someone you will never understand.

"they're probably fucking" anna said bored. She plugged in her music and drifted away to lala-land. Ruka shook his head as he leaned back. "it still amazes me how that girl never catches a cold" he said to hotaru as his eyes were fixed on anna's bare legs barely covered by her hot pants and sweater.

"because she wants people to look at her and think, damn… I wanna fuck her" hotaru mumbled, she was right though. it wasn't really that cold. But it wasn't that warm either.

"can you guys lay off the F word?" nonoko said from the front seat as mikan giggled. Nonoko was just too cute. Natsume shook his head.

Yuu stopped in front of sumire's house and honked. A while later sumire & koko entered their van. Ana looked at them and smirked as koko sat next to mikan and sumire had to sit in front with nonoko. "so can we get to know the rules now?" asked anna impatiently. They were driving like an hour already!

"nope sorry" mikan giggled as anna huffed in annoyance. Natsume smirked.

They were driving what seemed to them like hours. "stop the van Yuu, I have to pee" whined anna as sumire glared at her 'friend' from the front mirror. "yeah yeah" Yuu parked at the first empty place they saw. Anna jumped out of the car and ran in the woods. Mikan had fallen asleep during their ride, natsume slowly removed his arm around her and got out of the van to smoke.

Almost everyone got out (except mikan, as she was still deep asleep). Hotaru got out and stretched her body.

Koko walked to the back and got 3 beer cans and tossed ruka and natsume one. He knew yuu wouldn't drink as he is the one driving. Natsume gulped down his can as if it was water. Alcohol was like a everyday necessity.

"mikan's asleep?" asked nonoko as she took place on the grass, natsume nodded. Hotaru took a seat next to her and laid on the grass. Sumire was leaning against the van with a mirror in one hand and her favorite lipstick in the other.

"don't you get tired looking at the mirror every second of the day" anna commented as she walked up to them. Sumire gave her a nasty glare.

"if I was you then yes. But since I am me… no" both glared at each other as ruka sighed. "girls, this is a weekend away from school and other stuff. So please, keep your personal issues back at home okay" both just ignored each other and went back at doing nothing.

Ruka took place next to natsume who was looking into the woods and drinking. "you okay?" asked ruka as natsume stayed silent. "I cheated on her" blurted natsume as ruka who was drinking, spit out his booze.

"what the hell, nat" he whispered as he looked back to see if anyone was looking at them. "it was last week at luna's party. She came suddenly and I didn't have time to push her away" ruka shook his head.

"you fucked luna" natsume nodded at this confession. Ruka sighed, he never knew his best friend would cheat on his lovely girlfriend. To be honest, he would definitely dated her if natsume didn't make the first move.

"let's just forget it… you love her right" ruka asked and natsume surprisingly stayed quiet. "natsume, do you even love mikan?" natsume shrugged his shoulders. He didn't quite knew what he felt for mikan, she was the perfect girlfriend... but that was the problem, she was too perfect to be his.

"I love her".

Everyone climbed back in the van as mikan slowly woke up from her sleep. She rubbed her eyes lightly as it was hotaru this time who sat beside her. Natsume and ruka sat both in the back. Mikan smiled at hotaru, she was someone you could never hate.

"so mikan, what happened to the guy who asked you out today?" hotaru blurted loudly and most definitely on purpose as she read her book, pretending to be utterly bored.

Mikan's eyes grew big as everyone's eyes were on her. yuu shook his head as he looked at hotaru from the front mirror. Nonoko looked concerned, most probably for the poor guy who asked her out. Sumire smirked as she turned around to catch all the juicy details, anna turned around (she was sitting beside hotaru) and looked curiously at mikan. The guys in the back…

Well that was an whole different story, natsume was definitely NOT okay with it and the dark aura was really giving it away. Koko burst out laughing as ruka clasped a hand over his mouth.

"what guy?" I'm going to kill the motherfucker. No one, and I seriously repeat NO ONE asks out Natsume hyuuga's girlfriend. My girlfriend…my belonging.

Mikan looked at hotaru with a sigh, someone she couldn't hate? I mean someone who's going to be the reason a guy is dead tomorrow.

"no one really" anna nodded, time to get under natsume's skin. "yeah I mean, he wasn't the first guy" mikan's eyes grew even bigger than they already were.

"I forgot that guy from yesterday in the library" hotaru replied bored, mikan gulped, not only will all the guys die, but she probably too.

"yeah and the one from the mall… or were it two?" sumire added she winked at mikan with a smirk. No! not you too sumi!

"not to make it worse or anything, but I think it were five. You forgot those we met in the ZARA store" nonoko noted almost embarrassed. Mikan wanted to slap herself mentally.

"oh and tho-" mikan jumped across hotaru to clasp her hand on anna's mouth. "I think natsume understands" hissed mikan politely yet scared. Mikan slowly removed her hands and sat back. She looked back and cowered in fear.

Even koko and ruka looked quite scared. "natsume, really. It's nothing" mikan replied with a tiny voice, what was she going to say? It's not my fault guys ask me out. I personally think they rather want to befriend me so they can get anna or sumi (ah, the innocent mind).

"ruka, when we get back. Remind me to kill every freaking guy in our town" natsume hissed dangerously. Ruka nodded quickly as koko nodded too.

"oh come on nattie. It's not like girls don't ask you out. You don't see mikan getting jealous now do you" sumire pointed out, natsume glanced at mikan who fiddled with the tips of her hair.

"that's because I trust him" mikan answered with a cute tiny voice and the pang in natsume's heart was like a knife piercing through his heart. His girlfriend trusted him and yet he cheated on her.

Great.

Ruka glanced at natsume and felt actually the urge to kick him in the balls. Mikan, the PERFECT girl, who the hell would cheat on her? Guys worship the ground she walks on. It's different with her, it's not the sexiness or the short clothes (which she obviously doesn't wear with natsume as boyfriend) it's that smile, those beautiful eyes and most importantly… the way she talks to you, like you're the most important person on earth.

How on earth would I know this when I only like her?

No actually. I love her.

"finally!" mikan squealed in delight. Yuu stopped exactly were mikan told him to stop. There was a little walking path that went downhill but you wouldn't be able to go there with a car. Everyone got out and grabbed their bag and in sumire's case, her bags.

Mikan walked in front with yuu next to her. While the others tagged behind them. "and here we are" mikan said as she put her bag on the grass and looked at the cabin in front of them. It wasn't bad looking. It was dark brown and obviously made of wood. Mikan walked up to the porch and creaked the door open.

"are you sure that no one is there?" sumire asked while dropping her bag (koko ofcourse was carrying the others. Poor koko-chan), I mean anyone could come there right?" mikan shrugged her shoulders. "no one uses this cabin anymore, the owner died a while back" mikan announced bluntly as she walked in and put her stuff on the ground. The weird part was… it wasn't dusty at all inside.

"the biggest room is mine!" sumire yelled loudly as everyone dashed away to take a room. Mikan giggled as she walked to the room natsume chose. It was obvious that she would stay in a room with him. The room was kind of big with a two persons bed against the wall with a window. Next to the bed was a night table with a lamp and against the left side of the wall (as you walk in) was a closet for clothes. Nothing looked fancy, it was actually giving a 90's look.

"I see you already took the biggest room" mikan said softly as she put her stuff in their room. Natsume laid on the bed with his elbow covering his eyes. Mikan walked up to him and sat beside him. You know how everything is perfect in begin of your relationship but afterwards you feel like something is wrong? Well that's exactly how she felt. Mikan sighed, maybe he wanted to sleep a bit. As she was about to stand up natsume had already pulled her down on the bed and within a blink he was hovering above her, caging her.

Mikan's surprised look wasn't hidden as she yelped suddenly. "n-natsume, what's wrong" he just kept staring at her with his alluring crimson eyes, she almost forgot what she wanted to ask him.

"na-" natsume cut her off. "those guys, who asked you out. Did they do anything to you?" his voice wasn't angry, no it was calm yet she knew if she said one wrong word, he would explode.

"n-no, of course not" she was right, everyone knew who's girlfriend she was. Some tried to touch her, but none succeeded.

"you're not lying are you" mikan shook her head quickly, making natsume sigh. Did he want a guy to touch mikan so he wouldn't feel bad? or did he wanted her to be mad? Natsume shook his head, as he got of the bed and wanted to walk away.

No, if he wanted her to be mad he should tell her. He wanted her reaction, he wanted her to be angry with him, he wanted her to stop being the perfect girlfriend!

"I slept with luna" he announced abruptly without looking at her. "I know" natsume turned around as quickly as he could and faced her confused. If she knew why wasn't she mad at all?

"why are you not mad?" mikan shrugged her shoulders as she looked at the floor which seemed more interesting than him. "people make mistakes".

"mikan I freaking cheated on you" he tried to keep his voice down but her not being mad at him, made him anxious. Was she that furious, that she decided to keep silent? Or worse… did she cheat on him too?

"I know and yet I forgave you" her voice was so soft and quiet. Should he believe her?

"or is it because you cheated on me too?" his voice so dark and calm made her a little scared, yet she kept her ground.

"I would never do that, you know that!" she was already standing in front of him with pain in her beautiful eyes, pain that he caused her.

"why wouldn't you mikan? I cheated on you!" and then her tears fell quietly. "because I love you" she muttered softly, yet he heard her. Mikan wiped her tears away and looked at him.

"I know I am not sexy like sumire or daring like anna. My beauty isn't outstanding like hotaru nor am I smart like nonoko. but I really love you, I just wished that you loved me back natsume" she shook her head and walked away. Natsume stood there in shock.

She compared herself to their friends? Sumire was sexy, he had to admit. But mikan she was so innocent that she had no idea how sexy he found her. sure anna was daring, but mikan… she had class and knew what was wrong and what was okay. Hotaru had indeed outstanding beauty but he could never find hotaru more beautiful than mikan. Sure nonoko was a genius but she was smart herself.

She had everything a guy would want… why the heck did he cheat on her?

"fuck" he really loved her, now how the hell was he going to show her that? Natsume ran his hand through his hair and walked out to find mikan.

Mikan sat on the porch enjoying the fresh breeze outside. She remembered her first day in Alice Academy.

_Mikan walked in class as the teacher called her. "please introduce yourself" mikan nodded as she tucked her hair behind her ear._

"_I'm mikan sakura. Pleased to meet you" she said softly with a smile. She got a few comments and stares from her new classmates. But one person kept staring at her with his crimson eyes that actually forced her to look away from him._

"_sakura-san, if you would please take the seat in the back. We can go on with the lesson" mikan nodded and walked to the back, she noticed the guy who kept staring at her with those unreadable eyes sitting next to her._

_Mikan took her seat and looked in front as the teacher continued his class. "hey" she heard suddenly from her left, as she looked at him. He gave her a smirk. Mikan gave him a beautiful smile. "hey"._

"_so how do you like the school so far?" the guy said softly as they both looked at the teacher to see if he noticed them talking. "it's okay. Kind of big. Made me nervous" she said softly. Natsume grinned at her._

"_so made any friends yet?" mikan shook her head. "I just came in and frankly you're the first to talk to me besides the comments I got from our fellow classmates" her voice was soft, natsume leaned a little closer so he could hear her better._

"_they can't help it. You're beautiful" mikan blushed at the comment as the bell rang, both stood up and got their stuff._

"_come on, we're going to the cafeteria" he announced as natsume pulled mikan with him. She glanced at him and smiled._

Those days were incredible. In just one day she met so many people and got new friends, like it was destined for her to meet natsume. Even though not everyone in their group likes each other, the group really is completed. She just hoped she could stay with them even after natsume will break up with her.

"so you found out huh" hotaru said suddenly, making mikan move a little in surprise. Why was everyone so quiet while moving around?

"you knew" mikan said softly as she gave hotaru a smile, hotaru took a seat next to her. "some things are better said by the sinner himself" hotaru said, hotaru always found mikan sweet but she knew why natsume cheated. He is imperfect, everyone know that and mikan is the most perfect girlfriend anyone can have. he felt shameful considered his past, he didn't feel good enough for mikan.

"I know he's sorry. I also know what a incredible douchebag he is but somehow I can relate to it mikan" mikan looked at her confused. Hotaru sighed as she continued.

"your boyfriend may be perfect in your eyes but in his eyes, he's truly imperfect. While you are absolutely perfect. Maybe he wanted some reaction from you instead of the constant forgiving thing you do" mikan smiled as her eyes drifted towards the wood in front of them.

"I was really mad you know when luna texted me. I seriously wanted to kill her, I even used the b-word on her. but with getting angry I wouldn't come far. I just hoped he would tell me himself, which he did today. I just… I love him and don't want to lose him. To be honest I fell in love with him because he is imperfect, he makes ME perfect".

"mikan…" mikan quickly looked behind her, natsume stood there and she knew he was listening to her the whole time. Without thinking he walked up to her and kissed her passionately. May be it was the beer he drank or the words he heard from her. but he felt happy, so freaking happy.

"my work here is done" hotaru announced as she stood up and dusted her clothes. "now get ready, we're going to swim". Hotaru walked away leaving mikan and natsume alone.

"do you love me natsume" natsume once again captured her lips. "hell yeah".

"don't you dare it, koko" sumire warned her boyfriend as she walked slowly backwards. Her sweet and 'loving' boyfriend thinks it will be funny to throw his girlfriend in the lake. Sumire however will not let this happen because first of all her beautiful hair is straightened. Second of all, she's wearing her new Gucci bikini.

"honey, your bikini is made to get wet" he smiled deviously. Sumire glared at him "it's white! Besides, it will get dirty in that lake" she pointed out annoyed. "I swear to god koko, if you throw me in the lake or even if I get a little wet. You ain't getting laid tonight" her voice was barely audible for anyone but him, he rolled his eyes and walked to his other friends to have fun. His girlfriend was such a buzz kill.

"anna prepare to get wet!" koko yelled loudly as he pulled her with him in the lake. Anna let a loud shriek as both of them ended in the lake. Anna pushed the hair out of her eyes and blinked a few times. "I'm so paying you back!" she said dangerously as koko laughed.

Anna was fun, she was daring, not to mention sexy and she didn't care what others thought of her. anna got out of the lake and he forgot for a second he had a girlfriend… the reason he fucked her? well who wouldn't? the way her shocking pink bikini looked on her, just damn. Revealing everything. He remembered how she turned him on and from there one thing led to another.

He noticed sumire looking at him, he smirked at her as he pulled anna back in the lake with him. This lead to a lot of cursing, laughing and squealing.

"god, look at her!" sumire said annoyed, she looked at the scenery in front of her. anna and koko, together like nothing happened. The nerve of that whore!

"it's almost like you're jealous sumire" hotaru said bluntly as she laid on her stomach with a book in front of her. hotaru was always the quiet one, yet she made people notice her like now. She wore a purple backless swimsuit. The front was like a bikini but a little different. It showed bare skin from just under the bust to her navel.

"me jealous? Yeah right" sumire was offended! She was not jealous! It was just that if anna stole her boyfriend, she wouldn't be on top anymore. Head cheerleader dates the captain… right?

"mikan won't you go swimming?" hotaru asked, changing the subject. She was done hearing things about koko and sumire. Everyone knew koko was a big playboy and sumire was your bitchy cheerleader. Mikan smiled as she looked at natsume, who was sitting by the lake with yuu and ruka. "whose joining me?" asked mikan as she stood up with a smile, she took off natsume's T-shirt, sumire smirked as she looked at mikan.

Mikan looked amazing with her light blue bikini with ruffles, it was really perfect for her. "I'm joining you" said sumire as she stood up. She had to make her boyfriend look at her and her only, even if it meant to get her Gucci bikini wet. Both walked up to the lake.

"aren't you going to join them?" asked hotaru, nonoko shook her head. She took a place next to hotaru and looked at the lake. "it's beautiful neh" she asked, hotaru nodded. Nonoko, well… she was shy and I mean really really shy. The girls made her wear a dark blue bikini, she did but she wore a Big T-shirt over it.

"finally! I thought no one was going to join me" anna said happily. Mikan smiled at her and looked at natsume, he was looking at her… ahem… looking at her body while drinking his beer. "damn" was the only thing natsume muttered. Yuu chuckled at his stunned friend.

Mikan dived in the lake and pushed her hair away from her face "and I thought you would join me" mikan said with her sweet voice. Natsume smirked, gulped the remaining beer down his throat and jumped after mikan. She squealed as he pulled her in his arms and threw her up in the air.

"typical natsume" said yuu as he chuckled. He found natsume and mikan the perfect couple. Both had their flaws yet they fitted well together. Ruka on the other head kept drinking his beer and looked at mikan and natsume.

Natsume had told him that he told mikan about sleeping with luna. Ruka hoped mikan would be angry, sad and broken so he could comfort her. but no, sweet little mikan just had to forgive her boyfriend. Here he was now, looking at the two of them having fun. He felt guilty, thinking stuff like that about his best friend. "forget it ruka" ruka whispered, telling himself to give up. Mikan would never be his.

"come on mikan! Please tell us now" pleaded anna. Everyone sat around the campfire. The boys all had a beer can, anna was all over the vodka, sumire was sipping her wine while the other girls were just drinking a plain soda.

"to be honest… I kind of forgot the rules. All I know is there is this ghost story about a cabin deep in the woods" said mikan grinning sheepishly. Anna rolled her eyes as hotaru was already ticking away on his laptop. "how in the world can she go on the internet when we are in the middle of nowhere?" asked mikan, natsume shrugged not knowing this answer. Hotaru can do anything.

"found it" said hotaru. Mikan curiously sat up and well hotaru got everyone's attention. "how?" asked anna, hotaru shrugged. "just typed ghost stories about a cabin in the search. And mind I add, there's a lot of talk about it" hotaru said.

"well, tell us then" said sumire annoyed by all the waiting. Her boyfriend was already going the drunk way as his hands were all over her. Anna rolled her eyes at the scenery and gulped her remaining vodka. What did koko see in her? Sumire was such a bitch, she wasn't even nice nor did she show him her 'love'.

"well the story goes like this: many years ago a family lived in this area. The family had a daughter, from the outside she was beautiful. Many guys would come and ask to marry her. The girl however was far from normal, she had an obsession with rules. So when the guys would come she would bring them to this cabin and made them stay for a few days. She also gave them 8 rules they had to follow" said hotaru, everyone was already listening intensely as hotaru continued.

"rule number one: don't wander off alone" said hotaru, mikan nodded. "that sounds reasonable".

"rule number two: don't have sex in the woods" anna looked confused. "there weren't any girls right. So how can they have sex?" hotaru read a little further "well it says that she would send her friends over to see if the guys were loyal or not" anna nodded. "that makes sense".

"okay. Rule number three: don't drink alcohol outside on your own" koko laughed as he gulped down his remaining beer. "are you kidding me?". Hotaru ignored him and went on with the story.

"rule number four: don't go to the basement" nonoko's eye grew big. "I didn't know there was a basement" hotaru shrugged again. "I had no idea either".

"rule number five: don't scream" said hotaru, mikan giggled. "that's meant for you sumi" sumire rolled her eyes as other tried to cover their laughing.

"rule number six: don't go out of the house in the middle of the night" said hotaru. No one said anything as it actually made sense.

"rule number seven: don't take something from the dead" sumire rolled her eyes. "pul-lease, like the dead is wearing Gucci".

"and the final rule, rule number eight. When hearing noises that don't belong to you: don't turn around" mikan shivered as natsume pulled her closer and covered her with his jacket.

"so what do you think" said hotaru, everyone was quiet then koko spoke. "I think it's a complete bullshit" he joked, natsume smirked at him. "come on! Who doesn't have sex in the woods or drinks alcohol outside on his own?". Ruka shrugged.

"how does the story actually continue, hotaru?" asked anna curiously. Hotaru scrolled down and started reading again.

"well it says that each guy that went there broke one rule and the girl killed that person. When parents noticed their sons didn't come back they went to the cabin and found their dead bodies in the basement. Enraged they brought the girl here and buried her alive beneath the cabin. They say her ghost is still here and kills who ever breaks one of her rules".

Everyone went silent as the story sounded so real and scary. Koko laughed. "guys, don't take it so seriously. It's just a ghost story".

"koko is right. Besides, mikan… how did you even know about this story" mikan thought for a while. "well, my ex-boyfriend once told me he went here with his friends" said mikan casually. Her eyes widened as she looked at her friends who were smirking.

"ex-boyfriend?" said sumire slyly, mikan could feel natsume's dark aura behind her. What the hell did she just say. "yes, my EX-boyfriend. It was a couple of years ago" said mikan softly. She turned to natsume and kissed him fully on the lips. She smiled afterwards.

"there's a room inside" said hotaru as she rolled her eyes. Mikan blushed deep red as natsume smirked. "well, looks like we are heading to our room" said natsume as he stood up and carried mikan like a sack of potatoes. She shrieked and squealed in his grip.

The others went on with their talking and drinking as the night went on. They had no idea what this weekend would have in store for them. No idea at all.

* * *

sorry, it's a short chappie i know. i will try to update soon!

loves

rose!


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys! i am so freaking sorry for the late update! i hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**The Ghost Game**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Sumire's eyes flung open. Why did she had this feeling like someone was watching her? It felt like someone was breathing on her face. Studying the way she slept, how she looked. She felt freaked out at the moment. "ghost stories… not my thing" whispered sumire to herself softly. She was right though, she was a little scared. Just a little. She looked beside her and noticed koko gone.

"where the hell did the motherfucker go to?" sumire removed her cover slowly and got up. It was around 4 PM she noticed. Sumire crept to the door slowly, she avoid making any noises. Don't want to wake up natsume from his sleep, last time that happened… don't even want to think about it.

She rubbed her arms to create a little warmth, strange… outside her room it was a lot warmer. Sumire heard murmurs coming from the living room. As she walked a voice made her stop.

"when are you going to break up with her?" said anna annoyed. She took the bottle from his grasp and took a big gulp from it. She was sprawled on the wooden floor with koko sitting next to her, leaning against the sofa.

"I don't know" he said softly. Sumire's eyes widened. He was actually planning to break up with her? Was that the reason he hooked up with anna? she definitely wanted to kill the bitch, right now. But what anna said made her stop in her tracks again.

"she doesn't love you, you know" sumire began to doubt herself. Was that true? Did she love him or not? In the beginning it was a game for both of them. Being the perfect couple, everyone envied them, everyone adored them, everyone wanted to be them.

But now…

"it's not like… I like her" said koko a little louder. Like he was battling inside, not knowing what to say. Convincing himself that he didn't like her.

Sumire took a deep breath and walked back to her room without making any noise. That's how the night went. Koko and anna sitting in the living room doing god knows what and sumire in her room with the same feeling of something watching her from the shadows.

That something that watched her felt so cold. Like her room was the coldest from everyone's. even the living room felt warmer. It felt so weird. Yet sumire pushed the idea of someone looking at her, observing her away. It was such a silly thought.

Yet how wrong she was.

"good morning, yuu!" said nonoko sweetly as she walked to her friend who was sitting in the wooden like kitchen. He smiled at her and then pointed at the pancake mix the brought with them. He found it funny that for a cottage it did had the luxuries they needed. People must have changed a few things in order for other people to stay here.

"do you know how to make pancakes?" yuu asked embarrassed, nonoko smiled at him and nodded. Yuu was such a sweet person. She really liked how he became a part of the group. As she thought more of yuu her smile faltered a bit. You know how they say, every person has a bad side. So has yuu.

"sure, can you grab the plates we brought with us?" she said. Yuu nodded and grabbed the plates they put in the cabinet. He watched nonoko as she stirred the pancake mix in a bowl.

Nonoko was her own person. Being shy and quiet was her motto. But he would never forget that she is anna's sister and even she had some of her qualities.

"it smells amazing" said anna, yuu and nonoko greeted her as she took place at the table and yawned. She had never been so tired. She smiled as she thought of how she and koko connected yesterday. All they did was talk, okay and maybe a little kissing. But it felt so great.

Somehow, she didn't feel sorry at all for sumire. Sure she was one of her best friends but how she had treated koko and how she wanted to be the best, made her realize that she didn't deserve him. She didn't deserve someone like him.

Everyone was slowly waking up, ruka joined them. Hotaru came ten minutes later all dressed up. Hotaru was someone who liked to be seen all dressed up and neat every second of the day. Even now when everyone was sitting in their night clothes she was already dressed in a pair of grey skinny jeans and a purple sleeveless shirt.

Sumire and koko joined the others. Koko smiled at anna as he took a seat and sumire took a seat next to him. She was still dressed in her shorts and tank top. Yuu looked away blushing.

Sumire smiled at nonoko as she placed a plate with a pancake in front of her and koko. Koko looked secretly at sumire and noticed she was different today. Like something was bothering her. Did she hear him and anna talking last night? I hope not. It was really no big of a deal. Anna was just in love with him, he found it tempting yet he didn't do anything besides kissing with her last night. that girl was really trying to make him break up with sumire, should he do it?

He noticed yuu staring at sumire. Actually who wouldn't. she was beautiful, she had this air of sexiness around her every where she would go wearing even the most simple clothes. She was like mikan, even though mikan had a even bigger air off innocence around her. Besides, natsume would never let her wear short clothes he didn't like. Even when guys would just stare at her he would give her his jacket. To make sure everyone knows who's girlfriend she is.

Koko put his arm around sumire's shoulder and looked at yuu with a smirk. Jealous boy?

"good morning" mikan's sweet voice rang. They looked up from their food. Mikan walked up to them and took a seat with natsume. The others greeted them as nonoko finished baking the last pancakes. She placed them down and everyone happily dug in.

"remind me again. Why are we here?" asked sumire annoyed as she huffed from all the walking, thankfully she wore her Gucci unlimited sneakers. Yuu thought it would be fun to walk around the woods to see if there was anything interesting out here.

That guy is seriously nuts.

Sumire rolled her eyes as she saw mikan and natsume walking in front of her. Natsume's hand was firmly around mikan's tiny hand. They looked so perfect for each other and somehow natsume was showing more affection for the girl than before. Obviously mikan was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans (boyfriend must've told her to) and a white, loose fitted t-shirt that draped down her shoulder. Her pink tank top strap was visible. Mikan's hair in a high pony tail.

She envied mikan so much, having such a sexy bad boy as boyfriend. She looked at natsume, how muscular he was from behind. How well that white t-shirt showed his muscles and how the grey torn jeans looked on him. Yet she knew no matter how much she would temp him, he would not give in. not with mikan around him.

How much she envied mikan indeed.

"how much longer" anna groaned. She swatted a mosquito away and thought for a while. Maybe it would've been better is she just had worn her jeans instead of her favorite denim hot pants. She definitely should've worn a long sleeved shirt instead of her baby pink tank top. These freaking bugs!

She looked at sumire who was walking in front of her. Sumire was always covered in the most expensive stuff. Even now, when they decided to walk around the woods. Sumire was wearing her unlimited Gucci sneakers, her guess jeans and her gucci shirt. For her it was like shopping in normal shops but instead of buying a plain white t-shirt (which was allowed to get dirty), she would buy a white gucci shirt that in her world was really cheap and was allowed to get dirty.

All the expensive clothes she brought were allowed to get dirty, she would just throw them away and buy new ones. That's she sumire she knows and the ones she loathes. Sumire had everyting and now she wants to keep koko? Well that ain't happening. She looked at koko who walked besides sumire, non of them were talking. Perfect. She would make sure they would break up before the weekend ended.

A smile came up to her lips.

"that girl… I swear to god, she's up to no good" whispered hotaru at ruka. Ruka nodded. What to expect from anna. He saw how she looked at sumire and koko as they came in. He also heard anna and koko talking in the living room. The girl really is planning something. Usually when she's quiet, she is thinking about stuff and mind you it ain't rainbow and unicorns. No, anna may look sweet but beneath the sheep clothing there's a devil hiding.

"should we keep an eye on her?" asked ruka softly. hotaru looked at ruka and nodded. "definitely".

"and here we are!" said yuu finally after what seemed like hours of walking. Anna dropped on the ground not even bothering to look around. They were somehow on the other side of the lake. It was an amazing sight. There was a big open field with flowers of every kind. So many sorts and colors. Simply beautiful.

Nonoko placed down the big matt she was carrying and ruka put down the picnic basket. Everyone brought their own thing to do, it was just like yesterday yet with a different sight. Mikan looked at the cottage from distance it looked so tiny.

The guys obviously brought the booze, sumire brought the music box, nonoko brought the food, hotaru brought her book, mikan brought her swimming suit together with anna. Ruka opened the bottle and poured it into cups, he handed each friend one. Some mixed it with juice other drank it pure (people like anna and natsume).

He put the cup for mikan and anna aside. They ran in the woods yelling don't peek. Actually, it was mikan who yelled. I don't think anna would care if someone peeked. Natsume grabbed mikan's cup and emptied it for more than the half and put juice in. He knew she didn't drink pure, like he would let her.

Anna and mikan got back both dressed in their swimming suits, mikan took a seat next to natsume who gave her his shirt to wear. He like to have her covered when she didn't swim. Mikan wore the shirt and leaned against his chest.

She grabbed her cup and drank it slowly. "ugh, this tasted awful" mikan said with a pouting face. Yuu chuckled at his friend. Mikan was never really found of alcohol. Once in a while, like on trips she would drink a little bit. Just for fun.

"natsume, smell it. It's horrible" said mikan whining. She sat up straight. (the girl was sitting between his legs). She pushed the cup to his nose. He smirked at her and took a hold of the cup. "you don't wanna drink it?" he asked softly, only she heard him. His hot breath tickled her face. Mikan shook her head. Feeling slightly reddish. What did she actually drink? She never like it because it always had an effect on her no matter how much she drank, even a sip.

"anna, wanna swim?" she asked as natsume had already finished her cup and watched her took off his shirt. She handed it to him. Both she and anna dived in the lake, squealing and laughing.

Sumire rolled her eyes, she liked mikan but hated her for hanging around with that bitch anna. how could she not care about anna fucking koko? Did it not matter? Sumire looked around for a bit. She had no idea how long they were here. She still heard anna and mikan splatter around like children.

The sun had already disappeared and it seemed like noon was approaching. She looked at the cottage and her eyes narrowed for a bit. Was it her imagination or did she actually see someone walking towards their cottage.

"hotaru, is it me or is there someone walking towards our cottage" sumire said suddenly. Hotaru looked up from her book and looked at the cottage not believing the story. She looked around and looked back at sumire. "are you trying to get me scared, because it ain't working" hotaru said annoyed. She turned back to her book .

Sumire looked at hotaru and back at the cottage. Was it her imagination?

"girls, it's getting dark. Come out of the water" nonoko said concerned. She heard groaning. She smiled at herself. She had such immature friends.

Mikan got out of the lake with anna. Both walked to the others and got out towels from the bags. Mikan dried herself quickly as natsume handed her his shirt. She smiled at her loving boyfriend. This weekend was really an great idea.

"how about we head back" said yuu as everyone got up and headed back to the cottage. It would take like hours again. Yet now it felt a lot creepier because it was already night time.

Mikan clutched natsume's arm as she looked around in the dark woods. God, what had they gotten themselves into. They should've left before it got so late. Mikan heard rustling sounds beside her and was terrified to death. What if something would happen to them in this freaking woods? Did anyone know they were here?

"guys, did you hear that?" said yuu as he stopped in his tracks. Everyone around him stopped moving. He noticed terrified stares, mostly from the girls (except anna of course). "h-hear w-what?" said mikan softly with fear in her voice. Natsume put his arm around her to make sure she felt protected. He tried not to glare at yuu for scaring mikan.

"I heard screaming" said yuu. Hotaru raised her eye brow. Seriously? This guy should use better things to scare her. "maybe it was casper, trying to scare us" she said sarcastically. Ruka chuckled at her mentioning the ghost from the children TV show. Hotaru however wasn't someone you should try to scare, she would seriously kill you for it.

She took the lead and ruka walked besides her. Hotaru may be tough. She was still a girl. The others followed her shortly when they heard another scream. This time it was closer by. Everyone stopped and mikan buried her face in natsume's chest.

"I freaking heard it this time" said anna as she looked around the woods to maybe spot something. It was so damn difficult, it was too dark to actually see something. Every silhouette looked like a person, an animal. The shadows turned into things they all believed to see. The darkness was playing with them, taunting them, mocking them.

"I don't feel safe" said nonoko quietly. She was near crying right now. Why did it feel like someone was out there besides them?

"let's just get moving" said koko as he grabbed anna by the arm and walked further. Sumire couldn't believe her eyes. "aren't you forgetting something?" sumire said loudly and definitely angry. Koko turned around and then looked at sumire. His eyes widened.

"babe, I thought it was your arm. I swear" he said as he let go of anna's arm. Anna rolled her eyes and looked at sumire, she sure knew when to cause the drama. Right now, when everyone was worried about getting back she just had to open her big fat mouth.

"yeah, like last night you thought anna was me" she said. Hurt was evident in her voice, so was the anger. It was like something was making her be mad at koko and just run away. "if you wanna break up with me why not do it now" she said finally as she faced him with anger. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"don't make a scene here. Let's just get back" said koko with a stern voice as he turned around and wanted to walk towards the cottage. He hoped she would just follow him but sumire is not someone who listens to others.

"go to hell!" she yelled at him and ran into the woods to god know where. Koko's eyes widened as saw sumire disappear in the woods. mikan ran up to him and yelled sumire's name. The others hurried behind her. Koko wanted to run behind her but anna stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"just let her be, she will come to the cottage" koko looked at her with disbelief. "I am not leaving sumire behind" he said and ripped his arm away from her grip. He ran behind sumire yelling her name but sumire had already disappeared.

"do we wait?" said nonoko scared. hotaru nodded.

"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him" sumire could go on forever. Right now, she hated no wait… loathed her boyfriend. Who the hell does he think he is? First of all he fucked that whore, then last night he spend the whole night chit chatting and doing whatever he did with her, then he grabs anna's arm instead of hers and THEN he tells her she's creating a drama.

ME? creating a fuck drama? Is he for real?

Sumire heard rustling behind her and abruptly stopped in her tracks. She turned around so quickly, it felt like her neck was going to snap. "who's there?" she said. No sound, no voice. Sumire just noticed how quiet it actually was. She was surrounded by silence. The wind had stopped, the crickets stopped making noise. She heard absolutely nothing.

When she was about to walk away the rustling came back but it sounded closer by. "who's there? Koko?" she tried again. Maybe it was her boyfriend, trying to get back at her. Yes, it was definitely koko. He loved messing with her.

"koko, you freaking bastard!" she yelled. Hoping he would show his face. The rustling came back. She didn't hear him reply and fear replaced her anger. What if it wasn't koko? What if it was the scream they heard earlier?

"koko, please don't joke with me" she tried again. Pleading this time. The woods were frightening her. She had never been so scared as she was now. Sumire didn't hesitate twice and started running. She had no idea where to but she had to get away.

She heard the bushes around her rustle, like someone was running with her. Tears formed in sumire's eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. The running eventually got her tired she stopped and turned around.

"what do you want from me?" she yelled loudly. Everything became silent again. This time she didn't run away. "come out. I know you're there" she said with venom in her voice. Who the hell thought he or she could scare her?

Nothing was heard and sumire smiled through her tears. Smile of relief. She must've been imagining things. She turned around… that's when her eyes widened and her skin turned white as snow. The moment she wanted to screamed it grabbed her by her neck forcefully. Choking her. Sumire looked at the creature in front of her. Tears started to pour, terror was in her eyes. She wanted to scream but it didn't let her.

The thing in front of her was simply hideous. It's face… was too terrifying to look at. Eyes were missing, black emptiness looked at her. She felt the anger coming from the thing. It's skin was ripped open from various placed. Insects were crawling all over the face. Its bone was sticking out from its arm. The hair was greasy and grey. What terrified her the most was the ghostly smile it wore.

And then it did something.

It ripped her tongue out.

* * *

okay, please don't hate me for stopping it like this! i will seriously continue it soon. i hope you liked it. it's not scary yet, just a starter. but be prepared my darlings!

so who do you guys like to get killed? maybe It girl sumire? or is it devil anna? playboy koko?

how about innocent mikan? or maybe her cheating boyfriend yet somehow loving natsume? or lovestruck ruka? hotaru maybe? or do you guys loathe nonoko:o? or will it be yuu?

let me know!

rate en review!

lovee! xx


End file.
